


Fly Me to the Moon: Tentacles of Desire

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Splatoon, 妖怪ウォッチ | Yo-Kai Watch
Genre: Apocalypse, Black Comedy, Blow Jobs, Cat Murder, Cats, Clownfish, Disturbing Themes, Don't Like Don't Read, Evil Tim, F/F, F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Lemon, M/M, Multi, Murder Kink, Necrophilia, Octavimoe, Other, Parody, Penguin Rape, Penguins, Rape, Rape as Comedy, Sealed Buttholes, Sexy, Snake Rape, Superglue up butts, Tentacle Job, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, Torture, You suck Tim, disturbing imagery, octopi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:32:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please don't read this; it was a horrible mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hot Octopus-on-Clownfish Action

**Author's Note:**

> I bet you've been wondering this: "Oh, why can't I find any good Splatoon lemon? I've always wanted to see interspecies sex between sea creatures." Well, worry no longer, as I, AlexKnight002, am here to save the day! I am also the author of the beautiful, perfect, and majestic Zelda fanfic known as Tingles Raveng: The Tingling. It is a long, still in progress story in which Tingle is an evil cannibal who wants to take over Hyrule. But Link is here to save the day! The only problem is that Link is a complete moron and Navi is the only one with any sense. Eventually fanfic characters, such as Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way from My Immortal attack as well, causing hilarity to ensue. So, be sure to read that masterpiece after reading this one. Anyway, I need to issue a warning. This fanfic has so much lemon. Not just lemon, but lemon between clownfish and octopi. If you have a weak stomach, are too young to read lemon, or don't like interspecies sex scenes, then DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!11111

There once was a blind prophet known by the name of Baba Vanga. He was shopping at a Piggly Wiggly, when his eyes became all cool and gothic like Ebony's whenever she gets a prophecy. He was getting a prophecy! His wife, Eliza Capella Pichosky al Ghul, was there as well, so she questioned what his prophecy was. "My dear hubby, what is going on, mon?" she asked in a Taiwanese accent.

"Dark days...ARE COMING!11111" he prophesized. "THE WORLD IS GOING TO END!11111 WE ARE ALL GOING...to DIE!111111 All because of that fanfic! THAT DAMN FANFIC WILL KILL US ALL!111111111111" Baba collapsed to the ground and died.

"Well, fuck," said Eliza.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Approximately 12,000 years later:

There once was a clownfish named Moe. He was very adorable, but was also a huge asshole. Annie the sea anemone adopted him at a young age after his parents were violently murdered, and she is a only person who Moe isn't a jerk to. Together they own Cooler Heads, the fucking freshest hat shop in all of Inkopolis.

Annie was at the shop with Moe, where they are every day, when a squid approached them. "Hi, my name is Tim!" (AN: OC, don't steal!)

"WOW, WHAT A SHITTY NAME!"

"Uh, hi, Tim." Annie is always nervous around strangers. "How may I help you?"

"May I please have some new glasses?"

"GLASSES? HA, NERD!"

Annie nudged Moe to make him stop being an a-hole. "Yes, here is a new pair." She handed the sucky, not-based-off-of-anyone-that-I-know-in-real-life inkling the glasses, and he left the store.

On the way out, Moe screamed, "THAT'S RIGHT! GET OUTTA MY STORE, BITCH!"

Right as the OC walked out, a beautiful, sexy octopus, wearing a samurai helmet entered. He gave Moe a nosebleed. "My name is...DJ Octavio!" he had the hammiest voice ever known to man or squid. It almost gave the clownfish an orgasm. "I would like to obtain a new helmet!"

"Yes, I, uh, here is a helmet," mumbled the adorkable Annie.

Unlike how usually is, Moe was completely silent. He was too stunned to speak to this sexy hunk of a cephalopod.

"Whoops!" Octavio yelled. "It seems like this helmet has fallen to the ground! I will bend over to pick it up!" He bent all the way over, letting Moe see his perfect buttocks!

"Dayum!" he thought.

Octavio walked out after receiving a new helmet, and it was if nothing ever happened. But on the way out, Moe swore that he saw him wink. "Uhhhhhmmmm," the fish clarified.

"Wow, Moe, you've been very quiet for the past few minutes. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, my voice was just hurting from all of the yelling today."

"Oh, okay. Well, it's about closing time, so we better close up shop." The adorable duo left Booyah Base and went to the train station.

At the station, there was a large crowd, and when one inkling bumped into Annie, knocking Moe off her head! The anemone didn't notice and kept going. "Help, Annie!" yelled Moe, but it was too late.

Moe hadn't been by himself in years, so he didn't know what to do! Moe and Annie literally did everything together. I mean, literally everything. Everything.

Moe was scared out of his mind, and he started to panic. He ran over to a bench to cry, when Tim the dumb inkling walked up. "Well, well, well," he laughed. "If it isn't everyone's favorite clownfish. Where's your mommy?" Moe's eyes started tearing up. "Oh, what a crybaby. Anyway, you made fun of me, and no one makes fun of me. Now prepare to DIE!" Timmy took out a Splattershot and aimed it at him.

"Plz don't hurt me! I'm sorry for making fun of you!"

But nothing would change the dickish inkling's mind. He pointed the gun at Moe and prepared to shoot, when something grabbed Tim the idiot! It was...DJ Octavio! The sexy Disk Jockey picked him up and threw him in front of a train, causing blood to splatter everywhere.

"You...you saved my life!"

"Don't worry, little fish! I am here for you!"

"How can I ever repay you!"

"I have an idea!" Octavio started to grin. He looked especially sexy covered in blood. "How about with...some sexy time!"

Moe gasped. "But I've...I've never done anything like that before."

"Don't worry, It'll be fun!" He placed a bloody tentacle on Moe's chest and started caressing it.

"I...guess so."

"YES! Alright, let's go to my apartment and prepare for the having of the sex!"

Moe gulped.

Later at the apartment:

Octavio told Moe to wait outside until he tells him he could enter. The cute cute fish heard the DJ yell, "Okay, you can come in now!"

When he entered, candles were everywhere, giving the place an erotic vibe. Octavio was lying down sexily on a bearskin rug like Deadpool in that movie poster. He was also still covered in Tim's blood, which made it even sexier.

"So...are you ready?"

"I...I guess." DJ extended his tentacles across the room, grabbing Moe and pulling him closer.

"Prepare...your anus," he whispered, holding onto him with his suction cups. Suddenly, he shoved a tentacle up Moe's butt!

"Holy Tax Machine!" the clownfish cried out. The appendage moved in and out very sexily, enough to eroticize Moe, but not enough to give him an orgasm.

The cephalopod finished tentacling him and revealed his heavenly octopenis! It was right next to his beak, which was a real turn on for Moe.

Three tentacles caressed Moe's muscular fish-body, while another one grabbed his fish pingas. He had begun to give him a tentacle job, which at first made the fish gasp, but it eventually became a groan of pleasure. "Oh, yes!" the tiny little fish whispered. Blood began to cover up his thingie, which turned him on even more.

Octavio's beak moved closer to Moe's wee dingloid, soon closing in on it. As the octopus ate his fish stick, he felt pleasure like never before.

After he was done with the fish soufflé, Octavio the Sex-master flipped the totes adorbs fish over so that his reproductive tract was right next to Moe's a-hole. Then, he SHOVED IT INSIDE!1 "OMFM!1111111" yelled fish.

At first it was really painful, but soon it turned really fun! Things started getting hotter, as the duo grunted like tigers in the heat. "Oh Octavio!"

"Oh Moe!"

"Oh Octavio!"

"Oh Moe!

"OCTAVIOOOOOOOO!"

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOE!"

"OCTAAAAAAAAVIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!111111111"

"MMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!111111111111"

The two sea creatures simultaneously got orgasms. It felt better than anything Moe ever experienced in his life. Spermatophores were sexily transferred into the mini fish's butt, flowing throughout his insides sexily.

Octavio and Moe were exhausted and sexily soaked in inkling blood, but they didn't care. Moe didn't care about anything in the world right now, except for his Octopus friend.

"I heart u Octavio! Heart emoji!"

"I heart u 2 Moe! Fish emoji plus octopus emoji equals happy face emoji!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night, Moe called Annie on his cell phone, and they were able to find each other. When she first saw Mr. Fishy, he ran right towards her and gave her a big hug. "Thank Fax Machine you're safe!" the cute sea anemone gasped. "I was so worried about you!"

"It's fine, Annie. I had a friend to help me." Moe looked up Octavio's apartment to see the octopus winking at him from the window. He was still covered in blood, which was fucking sexy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A prophecy stated that the world would end because of a fanfic, and the prophecy...was correct.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was disturbing. Just kidding, this was the world's sexiest sex scene ever. Don't worry, as this fanfic isn't over yet. I am willing to take suggestions, so if you want any characters to be involved in some lemon, just tell me in the comments. They don't even have to be a Splatoon character, as I'll include most any character who I know about. And if you haven't already, read Tingles Raveng: The Tingling! Heart emoji!


	2. Moe's Effed Up Origins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sad but sexy story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone. It is time for a NEW CHAPTER YAY!11 I decided that this chapter will focus on Moe's origins and how his family died. And I'm ripping the story off of Finding Nemo, so whatevs. This chap may border on hurt/comfort, but still has some sexy stuff. Also, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!111111111

Moe and Octavio were sexily cuddling each other, but something was wrong with Moe. Octavio could tell that something was up. "What's wrong, my sweet little fishy?"

"I'm sorry, it's just...this is the anniversary that my family died!" Moe started to cry.

Octavio was in love with the clownfish, so he started crying, too. "I'm sorry, Moe! Plz tell me what happened!"

"I...I guess so."

FLASHBACK:

Moe and his siblings were still in their eggs, being born recently. His parents were hanging around there. "What a wonderful day!" yelled Moe Senior. "It's a good thing that nothing bad can happen.

But then, they were kidnapped and taken to a shitty seafood restaurant! Moe could see out of his egg, and he was terrified. "What's going on?" Moe Senioretta whimpered.

Suddenly, an inkling grabbed all of the eggs and put them into a container so that he could cook them. Moe's egg fell to the ground and hatched, and he could witness what was happening.

A barracuda like the one in Finding Nemo walked up to the counter of the place. "Hi, can I please order some caviar?"

"Sure thing!" said the evil inkling. He walked up into the kitchen and started to boil the fish eggs!

"No! Stop this!" cried Moe. "They're sentient creatures! THEY'RE FUCKING SENTIENT!11111111111" But the inkling didn't hear him, and proceeded to burn the baby fish.

Moe could hear his siblings screaming in pain. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!1111111 SOMEONE SAVE US!1111111111111"

Soon the baby fish died and were eaten by the barracuda! Moe started to cry because his siblings were murdered. But at least he had his parents! Then he turned around to see that his parents were FUCKING ROASTED ALIVE!111111 I know I said that this would be like Finding Nemo, where just the mom died, but I lied. Both parents die here. I'm fucking sadistic.

Moe's entire family was eaten by the barracuda, and he was the only survivor. He was able to get away, but he was stuck on the side of the street and started to cry.

A young sea anemone walked by and saw the baby animal crying. "Poor thing," said Annie. "I should go see what's wrong." She went closer to him and asked him, "Are you okay?"

"NO!1 MY ENTIRE FAMILY WAS FUCKING MURDERED!1111"

"I'm so sorry!" Annie yelled like Pewdiepie. "Plz come live with me! I can take care of you!"

"Okay!"

And so they lived together. THE END!

FLASHBACK OVER!

"Wow, what a fucking d*ck!" exclaimed the octopus. "I'm so sorry about your family that was violently and painfully and brutally murdered in an extremely horrific and tortuous way! But I think I know what will cheer you up! SEXY TIME!"

Octavio reached out with a tentacle to grab Moe by his pingas and lifted him up! "Omg!" yelled the fishy.

But then...he took Moe and SHOVED HIM INTO HIS BUTT!1111 Omg!1111 He then used him as a sex toy and pushed it in and out his butt! It was so sexy, you guys!

After using him as a Bilbo for a long time, he took him out and licked off everything on fishy. But then...he shoved the cute mini fish into his butt again! It was like, so hot! They both started to sexily get sexy orgasms. "Omg, Octy!" yelled Moe passionately. "Your insides are so delicious!"

The DJ replied, "They aren't as delicious as your mother's!" he put up a tentacle to hi-5 him during the sex.

Moe wasn't thrilled. "MY MOM IS FUCKING DEAD!1 ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

"OMG, NO! I FORGOT!111"

"Whatevs, shove me up your butt again!" And so Octavio did, and it was really hot and stuff!

"Omg this is totes hot!" they both passionately yelled. Moe's words were muffled as his face was up the octopus's butt.

"Oh, Moezes!"

"Oh, Octy!"

"Moeoejorjeorueor!"

"OCtooereojfoaeijfeoifefjfa!"

"MOOEJROEUROIEJOJDSFHFOIHOFDIHASOIFHOIHASFHIFOIEU!11"

"OCTOPAJSOROFIDSJFOIEJFOIPJFIEHWFOIEWIOFJEIWOFJOEIFOIEJIOFEJOIFJ!11111"

"MOZZARELLAdklfjEDCVGBVFDEDFVGFTFCRFGBNMNBVFGBVCXDFVCXXCFDXCXXXXXXZZSSSDD!11111111"

"OCTOGONZWLEOEJOFNEFJEOFJDKFJDSJSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAJDJKDFJLSNFOIDLFJLS!11111111111"

"MEEEEWEWOOOWNWNOEFNELFDJFLKSDJFLJFLAKZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZJZIDJFOJZOIDJOAJZZ!1111111111111"

"MOM!"

"Wait, what?"

And they both sexily had passive orgasms.

"Well..." said Octavio. "That was weird."

"You wanna do it again?!" yelled Moe.

"FUCK YEAH!"

Later:

An inkling was working at that gross seafood restaurant. It was called Long John Silvers or something. "It looks like it's time to kill more baby fish!" he laughed, taking out torture tools and placing them next to crying fish. The inklings nametag said...TIM!11111111

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: What a twist!1111111 This chap was really hot, too, especially the climax! Will the duo ever stop Tim? FIND OUT NEXT TIME! Also read my other story, and review because I am a literary genius, and I told you so, bitch.


	3. Moes Raveng: The Tentacling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's wrong with me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, I'm back! This chap will be hawter than ever, since it will have some gory stuff/torture. (So hawt!) I also changed the cover of the fic to make it sexier, so I hope the cover is sexy enough for some masticating! If you don't like seeing gory porn/torture/rape, then DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!11111111111

Moe was still really sad. "That stupid barracuda ate my baby siblings! He has to pay!" Moe drew a picture of the barracuda using crayons, and then he ripped it in half in a manly way.

Moe's sexy lover Octavio walked through the door. "Guess what!"

"Wat?"

"I found that fucking barracuda that ate your dead family!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!11111111111111 Where is he!"

"He's at the store right now! Lets go murder that fucker!"

"Fun yay yay fun!"

Later: Barry the barracuda was shopping at the vegan store. "Oh, carrots! I love carrots!"

He bought everything and walked out of the store, when suddenly, a van drove up and Octavio jumped out holding a gun!

"Please don't hurt me!" yelled Barry.

"Get in the van or I'll shoot your fucking head off!" screamed the octopus.

"Okay, I'll do it! Just please don't hurt me!"

"Sure, we won't hurt you!" Octavio laughed because that was a lie. Mwahahahaha!

He put a blindfold on Barry and drove him to his apartment, now filled with torture devices! When the barracuda saw the place, he screamed in fear.

Moe walked out from the corner and pepper sprayed him! "MY EYES!1111111" he screamed.

"Remember me, bitch?" questioned the fishy.

"What are you talking about? I never did anything to hurt anyone!"

"Stfu, liar! You ate my fucking family, you fucking monster!11111"

"But I'm a vegan! I never ate anyone's family!"

"Stufulu, you bastard! I remember that day! It was at Long John Silvers, and you ate my eggy siblings and my parents!"

"But I thought that it was a vegan place! The sign at the front said that the fish and caviar was actually just tofu!"

"Lies! F U!"

Octavio used a lie detector on him to discover that he was telling the truth. "I know he didn't mean to kill my family," said Moe, "But lets torture and kill him anyway!"

"What! Please don't hurt me! I have a family!"

"So did I, beatch!"

"I'm so sorry about your family! I didn't know that it was real fish! Please forgive me! PLEASE!1111"

"TOO BAD, FUCKER!111111111111" Moe and Octavio took out knives and began to play tic-tac-toe on Barry's back.

"Ow, please stop!"

"Nope!" yelled the adorable but sadistic Moe. "You are going to die an extremely painful death, just like my baby siblings, who were FUCKING BOILED ALIVE!1111111"

Barry started to cry, and the lovers smiled. "What a crybaby! I have an idea of something we could do," whispered Octavio.

"Tentacle rape!1" they both yelled. Octavio extended his tentacles, and stuffed them inside of every crevasse of the vegan fish.

"AHHHHHHHHH!1111111" he screamed out. The octopus moved them in and out, but instead of it being sexy, he did it painfully, causing his insides to bleed. "PLEASE STOP!111111 I'M SORRY!11111111111111" Moe didn't care, and he told Octavio to torture him even more, but to make it orgasmic! While torturing the barracuda, he grabbed its pingas, causing him to almost painfully orgasm! But right as he was about to climax, Moe took out a knife and chopped off his pingas!111 "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111" he screamed out in the worst pain possible. (AN: So sexay!111)

Moe and Octavio felt themselves getting turned on by this torture, so they decided to have some sexy time! They climbed on top of the dying barracuda and started humping! They covered themselves with Barry's blood, and they used it as lube. The blood always makes it sexier. Octavio was on top of Moe, shoving his thingie into Moe's tiny fish butt. Hot hot wow! While they were bangaranging, they took out knives and tortured Barry during it. His screams of intense pain just made everything hotter.

"Oh, Octavio! Oh, yes!" yelled the cute little fish. "I love torture!" While being sexed, he took a sip of Barry's blood. "Yum!"

"PLEASE STOP!11111111" shrieked the poor barracuda.

Hearing his pain give them enough energy to begin an orgasm. Octavio's pingas was thrusted farther inside of Moe, causing more orgasms!

"Oh gosh!" yelled Moe.

"Oh golly!" yelled Octavio.

"Golly gee whillickers!1"

"Good golly wogglers!1"

"Golly whopper love bugs!1"

"Goshen Indiana!1"

"Good good father Bethel!1"

"Golzies giddy gibs!1"

"Googleplexyglass!1"

"Great gosh darn golly!1"

"Oh wiggly piggly wogglers!1"

"Oh friggly frog waffles!1"

"OH FLUFFY FLUFFS!111111"

"OH TURTLELY TURTLES!1111111"

"CUTE CUTE CUTE BIRDS YAY!11111111"

"FRENCH FRENCH TOAST!111111111111"

"JERIMYAYOLO WAS A BULLFROGGY YES!11111111111111111111"

"OH GOFLEWOGGLES!111111111111111111111111111111111"

"OH APPEASEMENT WIGGLERS!1111111111111111111111111111111111"

"GOOD GREAT WONDERFUL!111111111111111111111111111111111111111111"

"YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA YES!11111111111111111111111111111111111111111"

"Please..." whispered Barry. He was being squashed by the sea creature sexy sax. "Please just kill me...get it over with..."

"OKAY!111111111111111111111111" screamed Octavio orgasmically. He grabbed Barry's decapitated pingas and shoved it down his throught, causing him to choke to death.

"YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111" squealed Moe and Octavio during their organism, just as Barry died, choking on his own genitalia. (AN: SO HAWT!11111111)

"That was fun!" yelled Moe, as the duo lied down on the barracuda's bloody and sexy corpse. "I have an idea! That a-hole ate my family, so we can eat him!"

They both made a totes yummy fish soufflé and ate it! It was yummy! "Yummy!" they both said.

"Now..." said Moe, "We need to find the chef that painfully murdered my dead family...AND KEEL HIM!1111111111111111111111111111111111" Little did he know that the person who killed him was...TIM!111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Later: Moe the cute cute cute cute cute cute cute cute CUTE fishy fish was at home with his bestie Annie. "Hey Annie!" he yelled. "I bought this cool barracuda skeleton statue from the museum!"

"Cool!" she exclaimed. "Let's hang it up in our house!"

Mwahahahahahahahahahaha, thought Moe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in a really dark place right now, okay!


	4. Feline Fun!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sexy chapter about sexy cats banging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, cats are, like, so hot. Especially Judd. He makes my flag rise, if you know what I'm saying. And since Pokémon Sun and Moon's trailer came out recently, I'm going to have the sexy cat Litten be in this one, too. If you don't want to hear about sexy cat time for whatever reason (I don't know why you wouldn't, as cats are one of the sexiest creatures in the world), then DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!11111111111111111

Judd was doing his regular judge things. He'd been doing it every day for millennia, and it'd been getting pretty boring. His life was made up of judging and sleeping, but that's it. Luckily, Inkopolis Tower was under maintenance, and he was free for the next week. He didn't have anything else to do, so he just hung around to keep inklings out of trouble. Little did he know that he would meet someone that would change his life forever.

"Meow!" he meowed at some inklings, which translates to, "Nyo humping in public! Get a fucking room!"

After the inklings tried to find somewhere else for banging, Judd wandered into an alley to see if any trouble was going on there. But when he got there, a loud noise could be heard! Someone time travelled in like Arnold Schwarzenegger in Terminator! He went closer and saw that it was...Litten, the sexy cat starter!

"Lit Litten!" he littened, which translates to, "I'm Litten!"

Judd was taken aback by the kitty cat's sexiness. But he could tell that they would soon become good friends...or more!

Judd let the fire-type hottie stay at his house because he was really hot. There, they bonded and shit. The bonding parts are boring, so I'll just skip to the fucking.

A few days later:

Judd and Litten were reading one of their favorite books, 50 Shades of Grey. The decided to take turns reading it aloud.

"Meow meow meow meow, meow meow meow!" Judd read seductively.

"Litten litten, lit litten litten! Lit lit lit LITTEN!111111" Litten sexily recited.

This sexy reading was really turning the both of them on.

"Meow," Judd said, which translates to, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Litten," replied Litten, which translates to, "Are you thinking about having sexy time? Because that's what I'm thinking."

Suddenly, Judd pounced onto Litten! As they started making out like the dirty cats that they are, Litten used his fire powers to light up some candles. Now that the mood was sexy, they were ready for some real fun. They hopped into bed and Litten flipped him over!

"Litten," whispered the cat, translating to, "This might hurt a little." Then he shot a flaming hairball into Judd's butt!

"MEEEEEEOWW!11111111111" meowed Judd. It felt so gooood! The warmth inside of his butt made it the best feeling ever!

While his anus was still filled with warm hairballs, Litten grabbed Judd's cat pingas and started licking it like he was giving it a bath! "Meow!"

Judd was flipped over so that he could do the same thing in the Nintendo 69 position.

Litten used his powers to heat things up, making everything so much hotter. By then, the sexy, sexy feline duo was literally glowing.

The heat caused things to speed up, making the cute kitty cats begin to reach orgasm.

"Meow!"

"Litten!"

"Meow!"

"Litten!"

"MEOW!1"

"LITTEN!1"

"MEEEOW!111"

"LIIITEEEEN!11111"

"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!1111111111111"

"LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNN!111111111111111111111111"

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111"

"LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111"

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111"

"LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111"

"MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111"

"LIT LITTEN LITTEN LITTEN LITTEN LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111"

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111"

"LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111"

During the orgasm, Litten shot another fiery hairball up Judd's butt! But it turned out that would be the last thing he ever did, as a gunshot was heard!

Judd finished the banging even after hearing the gunshot, as he assumed it was nothing, but when he looked down...Litten was DEAD!111111111111

"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!111111111111111" shrieked Judd, which translates to, "NYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!11111111 I loved him! Why? Why?! WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!1111111111111111111111111111111111"

Judd started to cry while sexily licking Litten's corpse. "I will find who did this...and KILL THEM!11111111111"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, what a twist! That sure was a sad ending, but hopefully Judd will get his revenge on the killer. Poor Litten, he was so sexy, so why did he have to die so young? At least Judd still has the corpse for some sexy time. That part is always sexy.


	5. Jibanyan Masticates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jibanyan sexes up himself in the hottest way possible. Plus some snake rape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JIBANYAN IS SO FUCKING HAWT!1111111111111 I have to write about him right NOW!1111 This may not seem important now, but it will later. I LOVE YOU JIBANYAN!111111111111111111111111

Jibanyan was sitting normally, eating some chocolate like Mello from Death Note. Except instead of just normally, he moved it in and out of his mouth, as if he was giving it a blow job. "Nya! Oh, yes!" Jibanyan whispered, as he imagined the chocolate ejaculating in his mouth. He envisioned milk squirting out of the long bar instead of semen. To simulate this, he got a baby bottle of milk and squirted it into his kitty mouth. "Oh, choco bar! You're so dirty, squirting your special stuff into my dirty little cakehole."

He squeezed the chocolate and gave it a paw job, and as he finished, it "came" all over his body, and Jibanyan licked it all up all of its essence. "Oh, nya! Nya! I can't take this anymore! If I don't fap, I think I'll die!"

The cute kitten got out some posters of his favorite band, Next HarMEOWny. They turned him on sooooooooo much, so he even put on a t-shirt of the band. By now his kitty cat horniness was unbearable!

"That's it! Paws of…Fury!1111111 Nyanyanyanyanyanyanyanya!11111111111111111111111" he yelled, as his paws ferociously began rubbing on his big kitty cat dick. "Oh, yes! This feels so goooooooood! Nyanyanya!" While he stroked his cat pingas, he took the choco bar and shoved it right up his butt! "Nya! Yes!" The fapping began getting even more intense, as he shoved five more choco bars up his kitty butt at the same time!

Meanwhile…

Nate had out his Yo-kai Watch. "Alright, I call Jibanyan!"

The portal opened, up sucking Jibanyan through, but he didn't notice a thing. He landed on the ground in front of Nate and Whisper, still fapping.

"WHAT THE—," screamed Nate.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING!?" yowled Whisper.

The cute kitten was still masturbating. "Oh, choco bars! Oh, Next HarMEOWny! Oh, choco bars!11111111111111 OH, NEXT HARMEOWNY!11111111111111111111111111 NYANYANYANYANYANYANYANYANYANYANYANYA!111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111" Jibanyan came everywhere, all over Nate's face! Nate screamed and passed out on the ground. Semen covered his face, getting into his eyes, nose, and mouth.

"JIBANYAN, WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!111111111111111111" Whisper screamed. "We were trying to befriend Noko, the cute snake Yo-Kai, when you came in and SHOT YOUR SEMEN EVERYWHERE!1111111111111111111111"

"Oh, you need to stop Noko?" questioned the cat. "I think I can help with that!"

Jibanyan found the cute snake wiggling around on the ground. He squeaked adorably, causing him to giggle. "Here, I'll help you, little snake." He turned Noko onto his back, and found where his butthole is located. And then, he spread the cheeks and SHOVED HIS DICK INSIDE!11111111111111

Noko squealed in pain, as Jibanyan began analing his anus.

"Jibanyan, stop!111111" yelled Whisper. "You're raping this baby snake!"

"Fuck you, Whisper!" Jibanyan yelled, shooting him in the dick. Now Whisper was a shriveling mess on the floor. Now the cute little kitten continued fucking the baby snake in the ass. Noko cried in pain, as his butthole felt like it was being ripped apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you it was hot! Sexy sexy cats lickin around! Cat sexy time! Meow! Nya! Cute cute! I hate myself.


	6. Necrophilicat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judd engages in sexual relations with a formerly living lover. I have some serious issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TEAM MARIE FOR LIFE!111111111111111 I LOVE YOU MARIE!11111111111111111111 I'm sad that the final Splatfest is over, but at least the best Squid Sister won. TAKE THAT, CALLIE!1111111111111111111111 Anyway, it's back to the Judd plotline! This is such an intriguing story! And sorry for not posting recently, but I was on vacation. Warning! This chapter will include necrophilia! That's right, this story just got 100 times sexier! SO SEXEH!1111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Judd was at Litten's funeral, because Litten was brutally murdered, and Judd was sad. He never washed off the blood that splattered all over him, as it reminded it of him. RIP Litten. At the funeral, Judd was sad. Litten's friends Rowlet and Poplio were there, grieving as well over Litten's brain getting splattered everywhere. Judd did the speech at the funeral. "Meow!" he exclaimed, translating to, "Here lies my one true love, Litten. He was so purrfect. I loved him so much. And I fucked his brains out before he died. And then someone shot his brains out. And now I'm sad! That fucking fucker brutally murdered him, and now I'm mad! And sad,too! Fucking sad!"

That beautiful speech caused everyone to burst into tears, including Judd himself. Poor Judd and everyone. "I'm so sorry, Judd!" Poplio explained. "Maybe this will help make you happier!" The sea lion whipped out his blue pinniped pingas and began stoking it in front of the coffin.

Judd replied, "I'm so sad, that even that doesn't make me feel better!"

"Maybe this I'll help, too!" Rowlet exclaimed, joining Poplio, with his 10 inch aviary owly thing. The duo of Pokémon shot their essence all over Litten's coffin.

"That doesn't help either," Judd whined.

* * *

Eventually, everyone left the funeral, except for Judd, who grieved the loss of his furry lover. He would do anything to feel the warmth of his hairballs up his butt again. Just the thought of Litten gave him an erection. But sadly, there was nothing he could do. Judd got onto his knees and screamed, full of sadness and torture. His raging erection bounced around between his legs. "NYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

That was it! Judd was done with this FUCKING SHIT!1111 He couldn't take it anymore: he had to see his love, at least one more time. With tears in his eyes, he opened up his lover's semen-stained coffin, to see Litten's decaying body. Part of his flesh was already decayed, exposing part of his skeleton. Judd's dried semen was still inside the body's butthole. He was covered in flies and other bugs, and his smell would've made anyone deathly nauseous. But Judd didn't care. He looked at the corpse and put his face into its chest, starting to cry. His tears continued for hours until he could not cry any longer. "Meow," or, "I'm sorry, my love," Judd cried, his words being muffled by decaying flesh, a few flies flying into his mouth.

Eventually his crying stopped, but he was still just as distraught. He looked down, to notice his kitty member getting larger and larger. He thought of an idea that pained him terribly. _"What if..."_ he thought. _"What if I had sex with him right now?"_ He instantly regretted that thought. _"Nyo, why did I think that! That would be rape! Raping my true love!"_ He looked down at the sexy corpse. _"But...what would Litten want? Would he be fine with me raping his corpse? Well, he always wanted to be happy, and fucking makes me happy. This...this is what he would've wanted."_

The judge cat climbed on top of the corpse, wafting in the smell. "Meow," AKA, "Ah, Litten, you smell so nyice. I love everything about you. I love you so much, you purrfect creature, and I can't hold it back any longer. I must have sex with you right now.

Judd put his mouth onto Litten's partially decayed face and locked lips with him. Flies, spiders, and other bugs began climbing into his mouth. But he couldn't care less, if he could be with his furry sex buddy. His large kitty pingas was getting sooooooo big, and he knew what to do. He flipped the corpse's body completely over, revealing a large group of bugs living under him. The flesh was even more decayed on his back, but this just turned Judd on even more. He was so horny, baby, and he shoved his thingie into the dead cat's butthole, with remnants of his semen still inside from earlier. Judd screamed in relief, feeling the cold insides of his rectum, and the bugs crawling around inside. The tingling feeling of bugs all over his pingas made it even hotter. He thrusted harder and harder into the butt, and it became so hard that one of Litten's rotting legs flew right off. Judd grabbed the leg, still humping the decomposing corpse, and shoved the cold and bony appendage right up his own butthole. He screamed another time, feeling even better. He humped it harder, and harder, and harder and harder harder HARDER HARDER HARDER HARDEEEEEEEER!1111111111111111111111111111111111 "MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111" shrieked Judd in ecstasy, as he had an orgasm and shot his seed into the corpse. His final thrust was sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo hard that Litten's partially festered head was literally knocked right off his body. (AN: So sexeh!11111111)

* * *

After the fucking, Judd cuddled Litten's decapitated body for one last time. "Meow," meowed meow meow the cute kitty cat, which translates to, "I'm sorry that you die, my love. I promise I will find whoever killed you, and torture them and kill them painfully. At least I got to fuck you one last time. I like to think that your ghost is still here, and you got to feel that fucking sexeh banging. It was so good that you could probably feel it in the afterlife. Then we really could've done it together. You know what, I'll bury your body, to give you the respect that you deserve. But I'll take a little part of you as a keepsake. Then you'll always be with me." Judd looked down at Litten's deteriorated pingas and used his claws to rip it right off. He put it in a special box, that he would always keep with him, right in his butthole. "Meow," he meowed, which ;aldkfj;dfkj;afjkld;fj "I'll take these, too," as he grabbed Litten's leg and head to keep as well. He looked one last time at litten's headless corpse. "I love you, sweet Litten," and he closed the coffin and buried it in the ground. (AN: SO FUCKING SAD!11111111111111)

* * *

The worst living thing to ever exist was in his house/torture chamber. His name was TIM!111111111 Stupid Tim! A tiny baby kitten was crawling away for his life. "Plz don't hurt me!" the kitten cried, while being chased by the evil Tim. He already had one of his legs chopped off, and he had burns all over his face.

"Fuck you, little baby kitty cat. I'm going to torture you, you baby fuck. And then I'll murder you like I murdered that cat Litten!1" Dun dun dun!111

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so hawt! This has to be one of the hottest sex scenes of all time! I know everyone must of wanted to see a cat banging a dead cat. The fuck did I just write.


	7. Clownfish measures the warm octopus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A weird translation of a weird story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys. I just decided to make this chapter just for fun. I'm putting the first chapter of the story through Google Translate multiple times to see what comes up! Hope you enjoy this sexeh chap!

Known as Baba Vanga was once blind prophet. He had both eyes cool and shop at Piggly Wiggly that when he was a Gothic Ebony And if such a prediction. He received a prophecy! Capella Pichosky wife Eliza had only seen in the cave as well, so they questioned what his prediction. "My dear man, what happened, it will be in January?" He asked Taiwanese accent.

"The upcoming dark days! ... 11111," he predicted. "The world runs out! 11111 ... We are all dead! Because all the 111 111 fanfic! Damn fanfic comes to murder us all! 111 111 111 111 is the" Baba dead lying on the ground.

"Well, fuck," Eliza said.

* * *

At 12 and 000 years.

Clownfish name was Moe. It was very enjoyable, but also a strict sense of the anus. Age he took after his parents died in the sea anemone Marcus, is not only the prisoners, give. And they have a new Hatter Inkopolis rape cold together.

When nearing the end of the squid kind Moe, the shop every day. "Hello, my name is Tim" (OC, not steal)

"Wow, is the name of shit!"

"Hey, uh, Tim." Marcus is always nervous with strangers. "How can I help you?"

"Is it lawful for some new glasses?"

"Glasses? Ha, suckers!"

Model Moe forward on the open end of the "A. In this way, a new pair." This is not the abomination that is based off - to squeeze in the know-how from the tower of the highway as it was -I-.1

The outlet Moe "Oh! It's my right to deliver a dog," she exclaimed

OC beautiful and sexy legs in a samurai helmet. Moe has a nose. "My name is ... DJ Octavio" He is not known to man or squid had hammiest voice. This close clown Skye. I want to get a new helmet!

"Yes, I am, and here is a helmet, was" Adorkable Annie.

For example, the frequency of contrast, Moe silent. Octopus Andrea sex was too stunned to speak.

"Call!" Octavio song. Will have a helmet, it falls! I bent to pick it up! Moe beaten at home!

It could be! "He thought.

Octavio, after a new helmet, and if nothing happened. But again, Moe swore she saw him blink. "Uhhhhhmmmm," said Fish.

Wow, Moe, you've been very quiet for a few minutes. Is it good?

Yes, today was my voice screaming from evil. '

Oh yeah. Yes, it is time to close, so exclusive agreement. Booyah base and went to the station.

Annie station and the crowd was hanged, was feeling notice anemones Bird put on a hit. "Help me, Annie!" Angry Bird, but it was too late.

It was a bird that year alone, he did not know! Birds, Annie literally did everything together. I mean, literally everything. All.

This bird out of his mind, he will start a panic. He came back and ran to call Tim stupid move. "Well, well," he laughs. "If it's all your favorite clown. .If Where? No," the bird's head and began to tear. "Oh, what a crybaby. But it is fun for me, and no fun for me. Now prepare to die!" The aim is to take him to Splattershot Timmy.

"Plz do not hurt me! I'm sorry for making fun of me!"

But the idea of change dickish backup. Tim grabbed his pistol and several birds and stupid when he pointed out that ready to shoot! He ... DJ Octavio! Sexy DJ training him and because of the blood splatter everywhere lap before.

"I do not know ... life will be saved!"

"Fear not, little fish! I'm here!"

"How can I ever .How can!"

"I think there is a conspiracy!" Octavio ran. He looked especially sexy and covered in blood. "With some time to ... sexy! How '

Bird Coke. "But ... I do not. You look like me"

"It will be interesting to watch, do not worry!" Then he started stroking the chest birds, without providing tentacle.

"I think yes."

"Yes! Well, go to my apartment, and sex of the problem ready for us!"

This bird swallowed.

So, in the apartment:

Octavio negotiation process, it has been waiting outside. Fish sweet, nice, DJ they hear, "Well, now you can!

He was, erotic pleasure, everything is here. Octavio movie poster as BD week Uannammin movement which lies on a blanket. In addition, he Schlussstréch with blood as Tim skins.

So ... are you ready?

"I ... I think." Mo pushed extended DJ room, dragged him to his truth.

"... Your anus," whispered the suction team. Mo visit once a cigarette with Tentacle!

Tax! "Clownfish there. Increment has been very tempting, Mo eroticize enough, but not enough to Sky.

Squid it octopenis his heavenly sensory agents! It is right next to Moe is really original.

I lost my other fish, but we create fewer fisheries negotiations and its natural canyon. It is not only the first fish, sensitive role, but finally there was a chance of happiness. "Yes!" Small fish whispered. Too much blood for him in his thingie.

Octavio face with the negotiations covered only dingloid progress. Fresh fish with, and how he is never happy.

No technology is completely adorbs Chd̤y,, the next five tote bags. And he pushed inside! 1 "OMFM! 1,111,111 is," exclaimed the fish.

First quickly that the pain is really fun! He began to warm to the complaint, such as heat run. "Well, Octavio!"

"Excellent!"

"Well, Octavio!"

"Excellent!

"OCTAVIOOOOOOOO"

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOE"

"OCTAAAAAAAAVIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! 111111111"

"MMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! 11111111111

The two monsters together to achieve orgasm. Mo experiences in their lives is better than nothing. Spermatophores sexily, drawing small fish crossed invitingly inside.

Octavio and Mo dried blood and signs attractive immersed, but they do not want to know. Mo except nothing about his friend the octopus world today, you know.

"I Heart Octavio! Emoji!"

"I Mo 2! Octopus emoticon emoticon emoticon more fish are just as happy to see you!"

* * *

Later that night, Annie Moe calls on your cell phone, you are able to find each other will be. This is the first time he saw the mess, he ran with his right hand and gave him a big hug. "No fax machine, you are safe!" Beautiful wig sighed. "I was so worried about you!"

"Well, Annie. I had a friend to help me." Mo Octavio home to see from the window saw octopus. He was still in the red, attractive absurd.

* * *

Prophecy and that will end the world of fanfic is correct predictions ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it was not bad. Joke, it was the sexiest sex scene ever. However, it is this fanfic, do not worry about it. Comment and tell me if we are to be lower than those of the characters, I'll do it as before. Because I know that the number of digits Splatoon not. But if you do not have them, they threw their coats Raveng all night, we read of Enaction; Heart Emoji!


	8. Penguins Turn Me On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penguins make me go peep peep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what the hottest things ever are? PENGUINS! I love penguins so much. I want to fuck a penguin sooooooooooooooooooo badly. I want to look at its little pengy butt and shove my pengy pingas into its little peng hole. I want to suck its pengy pingas and it'll fuck my slutty little mouth like the little slut that I am. I want to slap its butt and watch its penguin butt cheeks bounce around. I want to toss its salad and lick it so much that it starts to bleed. I want to slap it with my pengy pingas in the eye, blinding it. I want it to use its little beak to rip open my tum tum and then shove its pengy pingas into my intestines, bouncing them out of me. I need to see a fucking therapist.

All the leaves are brown (all the leaves are brown)  
And the sky is grey (and the sky is grey)  
I've been for a walk (I've been for a walk)  
On a winter's day (on a winter's day)  
I'd be safe and warm (I'd be safe and warm)  
If I was in L.A. (if I was in L.A.)

California dreamin' (California dreamin')  
On such a winter's day

Stopped into a church  
I passed along the way  
Well, I got down on my knees (got down on my knees)  
And I pretend to pray (I pretend to pray)  
You know the preacher like the cold (preacher like the cold)  
He knows I'm gonna stay (knows I'm gonna stay)

California dreamin' (California dreamin')  
On such a winter's day

All the leaves are brown (all the leaves are brown)  
And the sky is grey (and the sky is grey)  
I've been for a walk (I've been for a walk)  
On a winter's day (on a winter's day)  
If I didn't tell her (if I didn't tell her)  
I could leave today (I could leave today)

California dreamin' (California dreamin')  
On such a winter's day (California dreamin')  
On such a winter's day (California dreamin')  
On such a winter's day

* * *

I was walking around in the Pokemon world looking for penguins because I LOVE PENGUINS! And want to find one to rape. Then I saw a Piplup! IT WAS SO FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCKIN CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

"Piplup! Piplup!" It pipped cutely.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" I awwed at its cuteness. It gave me a raging bonner.

Piplup jumped around, chasing a bug. Since it was distracted, I threw a rock at him, knocking the penguin out.

I gave it a shot that would temporarily stop his powers from working.

"Don't worry," I whispered to the unconscious Piplup. "I won't buttsex you yet, since I want you to be awake to feel the pain of being raped. But maybe this'll wake you up!"

I found its tiny little pengy pingas and put it into my mouth. "Thss mfs rllmm gmmd!"

Suddenly, the pengy bird woke up. And much to its shock, I was sucking its pengy pingas! It screamed in shock and tried to get away!

"Sorry, Piplup, but there's no getting away from me! We're going to have so much fun!"

Tears fell down his face as I flipped him over. "Aww, that's such a tiny peng hole!" I giggled, putting a finger inside of its butt. It jumped in pain as it went inside. "Oh, Piplup, you thought my finger was big? You should see my pengy pingas!" He shivered as I whipped it out. It was 12 inches long, and I laughed at the pain it would cause the tiny pengy bird.

"Now, lets get down to business!" But it started trying to escape again! "Damn it, Piplup, you fucking whore! Now I'm not even sure if I'll let you survive this sexual encounter!"

I stabbed it in its tiny cute arm, causing it to scream in pain. "PIIIIIIIIIP!" Its tears became flowing even more than before.

"Now, you pussy. I am going to rape you, and it'll hurt real bad." I picked it up, as it shook around trying to escape, but its attempts were in vain. And with as much force as possible, I shoved its ass right down onto my huge pengy pingas. It hit it so hard that I saw some blood splatter. Piplup cried in intense and extreme pain as I forced my cock up its tiny peng hole. I knew that it was way to big for it, but I didn't care.

"PIIIIIIIIIIP! Pip! PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!" It cried, blood coming everywhere from his booty. Eventually, it became to much for him, as his butt literally ripped. A tear formed from each side, but even after this I knew that our fun wouldn't be over yet.

"Time to seal the hole!" I exclaimed, my pengy pingas still inside of his peng hole. This was so terrible for the peng, but so fun fun yay for me. I took out some super glue, sealing my dick into its pengy ass. It cried, as now it could never get away. "Pip...piip...PIIIIIIIIP!" Tears went everywhere, so I got mad and tortured him.

"Now, you're gonna be my pengy friend forever!"

And eventually I got the nickname Pengy Pingas because I always had a pengy on my pingas.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me.


	9. Moe's Original Up effed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another weird translation of a weird story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is another one that is a weird translation, but of the second chipter, Moe's Effed Up Origins. And sooooooon we'll have a normal sexeh chapter again, but this one'll still be sexey.

Tired and Octavio movement consists of each other, but that there is something wrong tired. Octavio's nothing we can say.

"Wrong, that sweet?"

"I'm sorry, it's just ... it died, my family is the anniversary!" Moe wept.

Octavio clownfish is love, and he started crying. "Sorry Moe! Plz tell me why?

"I ... I do not think so."

Flashback:

Moe, brethren, and sisters, yea, and the new-born to obey. Parents around the tent. "What a great day!" cried Moe older. "That which is evil."

Since the kidnapping considered Restaurant shit! Moe looks like a sheep, and they were afraid. "What has happened?" Moe senioretta getting.

In a moment upon him, which is able to make all the eggs and put them into a vessel. Moe dropped eggs hatch could follow what was happening.

Barracuda as finding the man walked into the number of points. "Hello, Caviar, as some would have it a day?"

"Res" said an evil work. I went in the kitchen preparing fish eggs?

"No! Stop it! Moe cry." They are living human beings! Fucking perceptive! 11111111111 "But the suspicion that, having heard of him, and he began to burn the fish's belly.

Moe could hear his brother screaming in agony. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Any 1111111 us! 1111111111111"

Immediate baby fish that eat the barracuda! Moe began to cry, because he killed his brother. But at least his parents! Then he turned to see his father, was hot roasted Alive! 111111 I know I say it like that decides Nemo, who died only a mother, but I lied. Parents will die here. I anal sadist.

Moe the whole family, ua'ai'ia Barracuda on the sole survivors. It can be found, but he was stuck on the side of the road, and began to cry.

And anemone'ōpio go, and saw a beast uwē'ana. "Poor," said Annie. "I'm going to go see them." Him and he said, "The Wire."

"NO! 1 of my family killed whore! 1111"

"I'm really sad!" Annie screamed as Pewdiepie. "Plz come to live with me. I can serve you."

"OK good!"

And they lived together. Results!

FLASHBACK ON!

"Wow, what I feel is the d * ck!" Call octopus. "I am not very sorry for your family who died in strength painfully and brutally very scary and winding road! However, I would like to know will cheer you! SEXY TIME!"

Octavio is lifting his arms stretched out to grab the MOE in ping it! "Oh my Gosh!" It called suspicious.

But then ... it takes a MOE, pushed her on her ass! 1111 OMG! 1111 year it is, to use him as a sex toy, pushing out and ass! It is you, it was very sexy!

After using him as Bilbo in a long time, it takes him, licked off the center of the fish. But then ... he pushed the fish sweet mini in her ass again! It was so very hot! Both started sexy orgasm sexy. "OMG, Octy!" Moe called passion. "Inside you are very delicious!"

DJ replied: "They do not tasty like your mother," he laid down their arms to him during sex high-tech 5.

Moe did not excitement. "My mother is a fucking DEAD! 1 Are you serious?"

"OMG, no! I forgot! 111"

"Whateva, I stuck out my ass again!" And Octavio did not, it is very hot, was one!

"OMG this is, handbag hot!" Called both passionate. Moes had words muffled as his face ass up squid.

"Domine, Moezes!"

"Domine, Octy!"

"Moeoejorjeorueor!"

"OCtooereojfoaeijfeoifefjfa!"

"! MOOEJROEUROIEJOJDSFHFOIHOFDIHASOIFHOIHASFHIFOIEU XI"

"OCTOPAJSOROFIDSJFOIEJFOIPJFIEHWFOIEWIOFJEIWOFJOEIFOIEJIOFEJOIFJ! (XI) CXI"

"MOZZARELLAdklfjEDCVGBVFDEDFVGFTFCRFGBNMNBVFGBVCXDFVCXXCFDXCXXXXXXZZSSSDD! 11111111"

"OCTOGONZWLEOEJOFNEFJEOFJDKFJDSJSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAJDJKDFJLSNFOIDLFJLS: 11111111111"

"MEEEEWEWOOOWNWNOEFNELFDJFLKSDJFLJFLAKZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZJZIDJFOJZOIDJOAJZZ!1111111111111"

"Mother!"

"Wait, what?"

It is an active and sexy orgasms.

"Well ..." said Octavio. "Strange."

"You have to do it again?" Knife shouted.

"Oh yeah!"

later:

He stated that he worked in a fish restaurant. It was called Long John Silver's or something. "It seems that it is time to kill the young!" They are laughing, crying torture instruments and place them next to the back. Doubts about the nametag ... Tim! 11111111

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And crooked! 1111111 Chapter was really hot, too, especially in areas! Two Tim will be time to leave? See NEXT! As for the rest, and, since I am the sages of the books, and I tell you, bitch.


	10. SQUIDEEEEEEE SQUIDZIES!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a poem. It's hot.

Squiddies are hot! I wanna fuck them!

Gimme a squiddy! Hey look a squiddy!

Hello squiddy, I'm gonna fuck you!

Don't be shy, lets sex!

Fuck fuck yay! Cute cute cute FUCK!

I tickle your little inkhole before shoving my pingas inside and then I pull it out and push it back in and then pull it out and push it back in and then I pull it out and push it back in and then I pull it out and push it back in and then I pull it out and push it back in and then I pull it out and push it back in and then I pull it out and push it back in and then I pull it out and push it back in and then I pull it out and push it back in and then I pull it out and push it back in and then I pull it out and push it back in.

Oh yes squiddy oh yes oh fuck yes oh oh oh

Squiddies make my pingas feel fine

Squiddies like to live in a mine

Squiddies are really cool

Squiddies live in a pool

I fuck squiddies every day

I like squiddies yay yay yay

Oh squiddy oh yes fuck

My pingas feels so good in your little inkhole

OOOOOOOOH YEEEEEES.

Harder squiddy harder.

Yay yes

Fuck.

Yay good

You're a sex master squdidiy,

oh yummy yummy

Oooh yes.

Squiddy jump!

Onto my deeck!

Jump again!

Again!

Again!

Again!

Again!

Again!

Again!

Again!

Again!

Again!

Again!

Again!

Again!

Again!

Again!

Again!

Again!

Again!

Again!

Again!

Again!

Again!

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh squid baby!

Do do do do do do squid baby

Do do do do do do squid baby

Do do do do do do squid baby

Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaby!

Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaby!

YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS!

I fuck squiids oh fun!

Goody good good!

I hate my life.

Oh squid!

S

Q

U

I

D

S

Are

F

U

C

K

I

N

g COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL and hawt and fucking sexy oh yes

My throbbing pingas is in your inkhole ink is all over it

oh yes squid baby

Yes

IIDSO:FJ;lfjasf;ljafs;ljadsfads;jfads;if

That's what I do when I want sexy time

Fuck squiids

Squiddy dicks are big, too.

I smash it and cook it into a souffle while still fucking you OH FUCK YES

You fine squiddy.

Squid are cephalopods of the order Teuthida, which comprises around 304 species.[2] Like all other cephalopods, squid have a distinct head, bilateral symmetry, a mantle, and arms. Squid, like cuttlefish, have eight arms arranged in pairs and two, usually longer, tentacles. Squid are strong swimmers and certain species can "fly" for short distances out of the water.

Just like how they fly onto my dick when I walk out of the club.

THRIFT SHOP

I'm gonna fuck some squids  
Only got twenty condoms in my pocket  
I - I - I'm hunting, looking for a squid fuck  
This is fucking awesome

Nah, walk up to the club like, "What up? I got a big cock!"  
I'm so pumped about some squids that I'm gonna fuck  
Feel it on my dick, I need it for my vitality  
That people like, "Damn! That's some weird bestiality."  
Shove it in, hella deep, fucking is just so neat,  
Dressed like a squid, so the squid babies will like me  
Sex with a funky beat, More squids are next to me  
Probably shoulda bought more of those condoms, for the squid babies  
(Squidssssss)  
But shit, they were so expensive  
Fuckin' it, suckin' it, 'bout to go and find more squids  
Findin' some of those squiddies for some fun lovin'  
Sexy oh yessy, fuck it, man  
I am butt sexin' and stretchin' and  
Savin' squiddies and I'm hella happy that's free sex slaves, bitch  
I'm a take your pet squiddies, I'm a take your pet squiddies,  
No for real - I'll steal them and then fuck them like they're goat kiddies  
Rape their mouth and get some squid strippers  
Cutie cute squiddy that I found rapein'  
There's a little squiddy, I'll fuck that little squiddy  
I also found an octopus, those suck, better get riddy  
Hello, hello, hot squiddies, nice fellow  
Barney Stinson ain't got nothing on my sex game, hell no  
I could take some sexy squids, sex them up, fuck those  
The PETA fucks would be like "Fuck, what's wrong with this bloke"

I'm gonna fuck some squids  
Only got twenty condoms in my pocket  
I - I - I'm hunting, looking for a squid fuck  
This is fucking awesome

I'm gonna fuck some squids  
Only got twenty condoms in my pocket  
I - I - I'm hunting, looking for a squid fuck  
This is fucking awesome

SONG OVER

Back to the poem

SQUIIEIRJEIRDS FUCK

Oh yes squid fuck my pingas oh yes

OH NO IM ALMOST DONE

OH OH OH OH OH OH OHOHOHOHDOSHOHOOHOHDSOFHOAHFODHASOF

OH OH OH OH OH OH OH

OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

SQUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

That was fun

OH NO I fucked squiddy too hard and his guts splattered everywhere! OH NO IM SAD

Later at the funeral,

Squiddy was dead and other squiddies came and cried and I fucked them to death and I was more sad poor squiddies still hot though.

Then I cried more and fucked squids to death more and then cried more and fucked squids to death more and then cried more.

Sad

Then I read a sad poem.

Squiddy, oh my love

You were a sexy fuck

Shoved my pingas inside

You liked to quack like a duck

But then you died

and I was sad

and then I cried

that was really bad

I miss you squiddy

Our sex was so fun

I sexed you to pieces

And now our time is done

I want more sexy time

But now you're deaded

I wish you were alive

To give me some headed

Dear squiddy, I love you

And I'm sad that your away

But if you were alive

I would fuck you all day

THE END  
YAYYAYAYYASOYYAOS:LIhfjilaew;fswirhfj"LAI"LHFED:LSIFJ ERHF ESDFND:ESLRHFJLIERHLIERUJLISERUJO:ISDJHN

FUCK MY LIFE


End file.
